


All Good Things

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: There's a right time for everything, even damnation.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "destiny's hand"

It was time.

Jirougorou heard the call long before, of course; it threaded through his dreams, already splashed as bloody as his waking hours, and whispered promises of power and much else besides. But the time was not right, and he was not yet convinced.

That black whisper could wait, he had decided, and so it did.

But now --

Now the Oda marched on the capital.

Jirougorou sensed destruction on the wind, war to make long years of war look like the scuffles of children.

It was time.

In dreams, laughing, Rajura reached out to claim what the whisper offered --


End file.
